The Daughter of Poseidon
by those fandoms
Summary: Emmaline was just a kid wandering the world, find out how she discovers she's a demigod with her very own brother and some very special ability's.
1. Chapter 1

**uleHey guys, this is my first fanfic so just let me know if you want me to keep going. =)**

Emma was having a bad day before the monster came.

It started when she left the only cash she had on a table in a restaurant, of course when she went back to get it was gone, stolen by a passing pedestrian. Then it started raining, soaking her clothes and bag, she couldn't go home for shelter, considering that she didn't have one since she was about 9, forcing her to hide under a dinners awning for about an hour, normally Emma loved the water, but losing her money put her in a mood, plus this rain was freezing, when she was finally able to come out, her legs were stiff and she was cold to the bone as she pulled herself up a long road that seemed to never end, feeling relived when she finally came to the woods.

Emma had never liked open spaces lately, it made it easier for the monsters to find her... she just hoped she wouldn't encounter any of those today. she thought as she walked, thinking about stuff normal teenagers of 16 would never have to even think about, things like were she would stay tonight, were her next meal would come from, if the monsters would return.

Emma's head snapped around at a rustling in the bushes. She quickly pulled out a longish pocket knife from her pocket that was slightly bent at the end. Flipping out the blade she held it ready in her hand, everything was very quiet for a moment, like in the movies right befog a monster jumps out and all you do it give a small jump, only this time it was real, Emma didn't think she had seen one this big before, the thing had the head of a woman but the body of a chicken like bird, it jump out with a yappy squawk and began scratching at her with long claws. Emma began slashing at the thing with her knife with instinctive motions that come from were, Emma never really knew.

Killing the thing was harder than it usually was since the monster was much larger than they usually were, Emma leaped backward to avoid getting her eyes scratched out, and lunged to get rid of the chicken lady, when Emma had encounter her first monster, she had attempted to run away from the beast, but she had quickly learned that you couldn't escape the monsters. With some more ducking, rolling and dogging. Emma was finally able to give the chicken lady a deadly stab in the back of the neck, it denigrated into ashes.

Panting with effort after the battle, she gathered up her things that had tumbled out of her backpack, and heaved the strap over her shoulder. Emma's leather jacket was torn to shreds, her dark jeans had several holes from falling on the asphalt, and her hair, witch was in a ponytail on top of her head, was now tumbling in long dirty blond locks around her shoulders. She sighed and continued her walk up the road.

She was just considering hitching a ride on the back of a car that would nerve pass on the deserted road, when suddenly a boy jumped out of the woods, at least she thought it was a boy, he had curly hair with what Emma assumed were horns on top of his head. He was wearing and orange t-shirt with a Pegasus running across it, looking down, what she had thought were a pair of fluffy jeans, were actually long and very fury goat legs. Witch didn't really bother her, she had seen to many weird things.

The boy/goat whipped around and a toothy grin spread across his face, "Well, we finally found you." he seemed relived and exited.  
"What do you mean found me?" Emma ask, living alone for 7 years she really didn't expect anyone to be looking for her.

Instead of answering her, they both turned at the sound of a car coming down the road, instead of speeding past them like Emma expected it to, the car come to a screeching halt in front of them.  
He gave me another grin, "Looks like our rides here." Emma was still confused about all this and took a few steps back, "Look," she began, " I'm pretty sure you've got the wrong person, I'm just," she cut her self of as someone stepped, or wheeled out, of the passenger side of the car, a man in a wheelchair rolled himself over to Emma, giving her a quick glance before looking at the goat boy, "How long?" he asked him, like it was a question that had been asked many times before,

"About 2 minutes." he replied, "Looks like she just took down a harpy with a pocket knife."  
"Good work Grover," the man gave Emma another glance and was about to speak again when she interrupted, "Who exactly are you people?" she questioned, casting looks at both of them, Grover and the man looked at each other, "It would be better to explain on the way there." they agreed, "if you would Ms. Emmaline please enter the car if you would like an explanation."

With some convention, Emma did eventually enter to car, and to her surprise, she found out the driver of the car was in fact a beast covered entirely in hundreds of eyes, after a moment of shock she quickly excepted this and allowed Grover and the wheelchair guy to explain.  
"Lets start with introductions," sais the man, "I am Chiron, I will be your trainer, activities director, and your Centaur while you stay with us," he pointed at the creature with hundreds of eyes, "this is Argus, he is our security guard, the satyr is Grover underwood, he's the one who's been keeping an eye on you for the past month or so." he looks at me like this is supposed to make since.  
"I don't understand," she tell them, "what's a centaur? What's a satyr? Were are we going, and who are you people!" Emma's short outburst gets there attention and all eyes turn to her. Chiron sighs, "Emma, have you ever herd of the Greek gods and goddesses?" She nods her head, "Well, there real, very real in fact, and sometimes, those gods and goddesses have children with mortals called demigods, what I am saying Emmaline, is that you are one of these children."


	2. Chapter 2

**please**,** please, please write a review**!

* * *

Of Corse, Emma thought, it all made perfect sense, the monsters, those natural fighting abilities, her mother...  
As horrific as all of this sounded, none of it really gave Emma a huge shock, she had just seen to many unbelievable things these last few years, Emma always knew that there was more to her past than a crazy mother and a father whom she had never met. Chiron gave her a few minutes to let this information sink in before explaining further, "It's very dangerous for a demigod to be out in the world without some training, but there is a place were half-bloods can train in peace, its called camp half-blood,"

"That's where were taking you." Grover the satyr chimed in. "Yes, thank you Mr. Underwood," Chiron told the satyr, "Now, most demigods are claimed by 13 years old but obviously that is not the case with you so when we get to camp will introduce you to some others campers and arrange for you a place to stay, until then," he tossed her a book, she looked at the cover, it was written in another language, "I can't read this!" she exclaimed to Chiron. He smiled, "Take another look." he told her, when Emma looked down again, somewhere in the back of her mind the title was, T_he History of Greek Mythology, _she grinned in amazement, not just because she could read the foreign language, but because her old enemy dyslexia was not in her way.

"How did I do that?" Emma asked Chiron. "Your a Greek demigod Emmaline, you brain is hardwired to read ancient Greek not mortal languages." the Centaur replied

"Is that why my dyslexia disappears?" he nodded

"We had a long drive ahead of us, so read up." Chiron was about to settle into his set once more when Emma asked, "what about, you know, him" she pointed to Argus, "wont the people see him?"

"A good question Emma, how do you think the gods have stay hidden from mortals for centuries? Well, there's a little thing called Mist, it hides things from mortals eyes, that's how Mount Olympus stays hidden right on top of the empire state building."

"Wait," Emma interrupted, "you mean Mt. Olympus is on top of the empire state building?" Chiron smiled, " Right on the 600th floor. He settled down in his seat.

"I recommend reading up before we arrive, who knows maybe your a child of the goddess of wisdom, Athena."

Though Emma highly doubted that she sat back in her seat and opened to the first page of her book.

4 hours later and coming to a halt in the middle of no were, Emma stepped out of the dark car into the brightness of the world. She looked down the road both ways before noticing a path leading into the woods so small and narrow any other person world have walked right passed it 100 times before even guessing it was there. She slung her backpack over her torn sleeve and pointed to the small path, "I'm guessing we go down here." Thrning to face Grover, Argus, and Chiron. By know Chiron had stepped out of his wheelchair and was a full out Center, the body of a horse and the top of a person. She allowed herself exactly 2 seconds of surprise before turning back to the path.

"Yes," replied Chiron as he began walking to the opening. "Follow me if you will."

Emma followed the Centar into the woods feeling the familiar comfort in the small space. She didn't no how long they walked for but eventually they came to the top of a hill and were greated by a large pine tree with a golden blanket draped over a branch. At the base of the tree, there was none other than a large dragons curled around the trunk of the pine.

"That is the golden fleece, it keeps the forest alive and healthy. The Dragon is its protector. You never NO who would like to get there hands on that thing." Chiron explains.

They walked a few more steps when a tall boy with black hair and sea green eyes came running up with a girl who had blond hair and grey eyes.

"You made it!" The boy exclaimed, reaching the Centar. He gave Grover a fist bump and nodded at Chiron. He then gave her a look filled with curiosity, she couldn't decide if he would be friendly or be an enemy. He looked away when she began to studie him with eyes that matched his own.

"Hi" the girl with gray eyes said to her. She held out her hand. "My name's Annabeth Chase." Emma took her hand and shook it. "I'm Emmaline" she gave the boy another look.

"This is Percy Jackson," Annabeth explained to her. "My boyfriend." Emma looked at Percy who had the look of a troublemaker then glanced at Annabeth who looked far from a dumb blond and tried to imagine these to being in a relationship. She couldn't picture it.

"Well, let show our new camper the camp." Percy said. Emma looked at Chiron who nodded. She took a deep breath and followed Percy and Annabeth into the camp.

The first thing Emma noticed when she entered the camp was the fighting, or least she thought it was fighting there were kids of all ages fighting with swords, shootin bows and arrows, and even playing chapter the flag with real armour and weapons.

As they went Annabeth explained everything to her there was a pavilion were they ate, the big house we were meetings were held and several cabins shaped like a giant horse shoe. Other campers gave her stares as she walked though it didn't bother her, Emma refused to cower under the looks, she walked with her head held high. Eyeing everything with interest.

Eventually they took her to the big house to get her a change of clothes. Emma received an orange t-shirt like Grover was wearing and a pair of shorts.

"Tonight at the camp fire is we're you will probably get claimed." Percy told her. "For now, let's go see the children of hephaestus to find you a weapon."

Percy took them to a shed like building and lead her inside. On the wall there was there was shelves of weapons, daggers, knives, shields, bows and arrows, swords, and things she couldn't even name.

"Wow." Emma breathed.

"You can pick one and it will be yours, the daggers are Usally used by smart and quick warriors, the bows are used mostly by the Apollo kids, and the sword are used by a variety of people." Percy explained

Emma looked at the row of weapons and picked up a dagger, it was light and felt like it would fly out of her hand in the middle of a battle, she moved to the row of swords, and picked up a long one that had a silver hilt with gold swirly design's, it felt balanced in her hand and she smiled as she turned to percy.

"Good choice." he said "The campfire is in and hour meet us there?"

"Sure," Emma replied. "See you then"

Annabeth and Percy walked away, and Emma was left wondering who her father would be.


	3. Chapter 3

**Alight guys, here's chapter 3 **

* * *

Almost an hour later, and a long walk touring the camp by her self, Emma followed the flow of campers towards a giant camp fire, from a distance the flames looked like there normal orange light. But a pawn closer inspection She realized that the flames were changing colors, if the crown suddenly quite down, the fire turned a soothing blue. If a roar of excitement spread among the campers, the flames would change to a neon green. As much as she wanted to keep studding the flames, the movement of the other campers kept her from starring.

At first Emma worried about were to sit, small groups from each of the godly cabins sat around the fire. A few from Apollo sat closest to the fire, and a couple kids from the Demeter and Dionysius cabin were sitting as far back from the heat as possible.

Emma didn't have to worry for long because she realized people from different cabins were also sitting together. The Ares and Athena kids were sitting nearby and Hermes and Aphrodite kids were mingling together. Giving the crowd another look she spotted Percy and Annabeth sitting together. Percy looked at her starring and waved her over. Emma took quick steps over to the couple as she was aware of eyes of campers following her anxious to get a look at the new girl about to be claimed at 16. When she finally reached them after an eternity of walking she realized the crowd was silent and the fire was an anxious purple. She noticed that Chiron was standing at the front of the crowd. Ready to give Emma's arrival an official announcement.

"As most of you know," he began "We have the arrival of a new camper who has not yet been claimed by her godly parent."

_Great, _Emma thought, _let every one know my farther doesn't care enough to claim me. _Chiron continued his speech.

"As of tonight we hope she will be claimed, until then, Emma, please introduce yourself to the camp."

Speaking to people had never been one of Emma's favorite things considering she hadn't had much practice in the past 7 years. B_ut, _she thought,_ maybe I can change that. T_hinking about it, Emma saw this as a chance to start over become a new person and not be that girl to have run away from home at the age of 9. With a deep breath Emma stood up. Making sure that when she spoke her voice rang out across camp.

"My name is Emmaline," she began, "at the age of 9 I ran away from home, surviving on my own for 7 years until your Satyr found me. I fought many monsters in that time, but have never had any idea who my father was or may be." she paused realizing she couldn't become an entirely new person with one short speech. "I hope you will except me into your camp whom ever my father may turn out to be." She sat down an after a moment several campers came up to her,

"Heard you took down some monsters with a pocket knife," said a mean looking girl who was named Clarisse, a daughter of Ares, she nodded at her sword witch was strapped to her belt. "Good choice." And she walked away, Emma was also introduced to the Stoll brothers, sons of Hermes, who were made out to be troublemakers, Katie of the Demeter cabin, and Malcolm of the Athena cabin.

Emma was right in the middle of a conversation with a Aphrodite camper, when all of the sudden several camper screamed. She whipped around to see what the yelling was about. To Emma's surprise, the big colorful camp fire had spread from its fire ring and was escaping into the surrounding forest, grass tuned to ash's and the leaves on the trees shriveled from the heat.

Judging from the screams the campfire had never spread from its circle before. Emma thought it would be total chaos and everything would be burned to the ground, but she realized that these kids were trained in a situation like this, it soon calmed down and campers began filling buckets with water and turning on hoses to douse the flames. But then everyone started to realize something very quick. The flames would not go out. As much water was thrown onto the bonfire continued to burn.

Everyone was getting desperate. Emma turned to see Percy with a look of concentration on his face followed by a look of confusing. She heard him yell something like, _its not working, _and other campers yell for retreat. Looking out towed the forest she saw some dryads or tree spirits someone had told her. Trying to save there trees in which they lived from getting turned to ash.

Emma wanted to turn and run as fast as she could go out of the clearing. But something held her in her place, the noise and chaos going around her turned into a dull buzzing and feeling of calm and concentration came over her. The fire was so close to her that she could feel the heat on her face, she dimly heard people telling her to run, but there was a strange tugging sensation at Emma's gut and she instinctively knew to raise her arms.

Water pored in from nowhere, coming in like a big tidal wave, swirling around the retreating campers and the forest spirits but dousing the flames keeping them from spreading any further, the liquid rotated around her feet at her command, somehow Emma kept the water moving until the last of the fire was put out. She lowered her arms and the water retreated into the ground. In a slight shock Emma managed to look around at scene. Campers had stopped there mad dash out and were looking at her, there was a giant black stop on the ground were the fire had burned. Another thing Emma noticed was that the ground was dry, not sopping wet after a temporary tsunami.

Looking at the faces of the campers she had apparently done something only one other camper had done before. Eyes passed from her to Percy, T_he water,_ Emma thought, _he's the son of Poseidon, he can control the water like I just did._ Realization dawned on Emma, but it was Chiron who spoke her thoughts.

"I declare Emmaline, daughter of Poseidon, child of the big three."

* * *

** Sorry, this one really bad, I cant write action chapter very well. The next one will be better, I promise! R/R please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Heres the updated chapter 4!**

* * *

There was a moment of silence, then the crowd, still in shock from the recent fire, gave a small applause that grew steadily bigger but quickly died down. Emma couldn't hear anything but a dull buzzing in her ears. Realization dawned on her that less than 6 hours ago, she had been a homeless girl wandering the country. Now she was here, claimed daughter of one of the most powerful gods in the universe. Gathering up some strength, she looked up to face the crowd once more, scanning for her new brother.

Percy caught her eye. _Later_, he mouthed. Emma gave a small nod. Following the stream of people, Emma allowed her self to be lead off to the pavilion were dinner would be served.

Emma wasn't hungry, but she drank a soda from a glass that magically never seemed to empty, but really the glass always refilled themselves. This part of greek mythology she could get used to.

Like when she first came to the campfire lots of different campers came to talk to her, about things like battling monsters, surviving on her own, running away from home. As it turned out she wasn't the only kid to have run away at a young age, Annabeth Chase herself had run away from her home at the age of 7.

One thing people liked to ask Emma was why she ran away, she would tell them her mother was crazy and then look away. Knowing she didn't want to talk anymore they would change the subject to something else.

All the while Percy Jackson would listen from a distance, Emma kept casting glances at him, unsure when he wanted to talk about there new sibling hood.

Finally after what seemed like hours, Percy gave the smallest nod of his head. Emma took this as the signal he wanted to talk. Emma got up and stretched,

"Well," she said to the crowd, "as fun as this has been I have had a very long day and would like to end this party short for me." Giving a smile, Emma sauntered out of the room pairs of eyes following before returning to there meals.

Once outside Emma took of at a sprint towed the beach, Percy never said to meet there but she figured that the best place for children of posiden to meet would be near the water.

Coming to a hault at the edge of the sand, Emma let her self gaze around for Percy. She found him lying on the sand looking up at the stars.

Emma walked up to his side and lied down a few feet away.

They sit in science for a while thinking there own thoughts while gazing at the stars, it was Percy who broke the silence.

"I've always wanted a sister." There was a waver in his voice, a tone Emma knew was lying.

"But, you cant imagine Poseidon having an affair with another woman the same time he was in love with your mom." Percy tilted his head to face her.

"How did you know that?" He asked

"The whole time I was talking to your friends, you had this look of disbelief on your face, like you couldn't believe you had a sister or your, our, dad had another kid."

Percy sat up, "are you that good at reading people?" He asked. Emma smiled.

"Its just I'm good at feeling others emotions, when I was on the run I thought about Growing up and studying the emotions of people."

"Wow," percy answered, "if you want to talk about school and college ask Annabeth not me." Emma cracked a smile at that.

"So," Percy continued "tomorrow want to come down here and I'll show you some things a child of posiden can do?"

"I would like that." Emma replied, knowing that her and percy would get along fine in the future. Percy sighed,

"Its just so hard to believe that he was in love with another woman, and the fact that he broke the oath,"

"Wait," Emma interrupt "what oath?"

Percys eyes widened, "you mean no-ones told you about it?"

"Nope," Emma replied "I haven't found out much of anything in few hours I've been here"

"Oh" Percy said "well, there was an oath taken by the gods to not have kids with mortals because of the great prophecy, you've heard of that right?" Emma nodded

The great prophecy was fulfill by percy himself when he defeated kronor a few months ago, at least that was the most information Annabeth would give her, though Emma suspected there was a more personal matter involved.

"So," Emma said after percy finished "were pretty much broken promises."

"I think of it more as labor to help the gods when they couldn't do it by themselves." Percy replied. Emma smiled and looked at the now pitch black sky.

"So," she said "wanna show me are new cabin?"

"Right this way." Percy said and got up, brushing the sand from himself. Emma followed doing the same. They headed torwed the cabins. Walking through the now deserted camp. Emma and Percy walked up the steps to cabin, this was the first time Emma had Been inside her new home, inside there was a ocean blue rug and to bunk beds in witch only one appeared to be in use. Emma took the bottom bunk on the second bed. She saw her back pack had already been moved onto it and more pairs of shorts and jeans alone with some camp halfblood t-shirts had been moved to her bed.

Emma went into the bathroom and changed from her Jean shorts into soft pants, she ran a comeb through her hair and brushed her teeth. She walked back over to her bed down, it had been so long scene she had slept in a real bed. Emma saw percy was already in his bed asleep and had not even bothered to turn off the light. Emma giggled and shut it off before settling into her bunk.

She stared at the top bunk for a while before Turing over and going to sleep.

**I know it's cheesy and bad but as I said writers block...**


	5. authors note

Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated my stories in a while, my computer crashed and messed up all my documents...

But I've also run out of ideas for my next chapte, any advice would be appreciated! Thanks.


End file.
